Inuyasha gets lost in the forest!
by Moonsky
Summary: Inuyasha gets lost in the forest with Miroku and Shippo will he ever survive! Read and find out R


Author's note: I do not own Inuyasha ok so don't freak out!

**What happens when Inuyasha gets lost in the forest with Shippo and Miroku? Will he lose all his patience he once had and kill them right then and there or will he survive? **Read and find out. R&R

** "How come I had to get stuck the forest with you guys!" ****Inuyasha a half-demon cried out.** "**I miss Sango…." Miroku a young monk said. **"**I swear if you say that one more time I'll kill you!" Inuyasha growled. **"**I'm hungry." Shippo a fox-demon complained. **'**_I swear if I get out of here alive I'll kill them once and for all.' _Inuyasha thought to himself. **"**I don't like that grin on his face Miroku." ****Shippo whispered. ****They had been roaming the forest for several hours and with each passing minute Inuyasha became more and more irritated with them all. ****He wouldn't mind getting stuck in the forest with Kagome or Sango at least they knew when to shut up. ****Shippo's stomach began to growl and a bear nearby responded with another growl. **" **I don't like this…Inuyasha do you have your sword with you?" ****Miroku asked. **

** "NO! That's why we came in here in the first place was to find it!!" Inuyasha shouted. **"**Oh yeah I forgot." Miroku replied. **'**_Why me? Why here? Why now? Why with these idiots?!'_ Inuyasha thought angrily. ****Kagome had trimmed his nails so if the bear wanted to fight then they'd have to run. ****Kagome did it as a prank with Sango's help. ****Inuyasha had been asleep so he didn't notice until he woke up. ****Then he went into a blinding rage and threw his sword in the forest. ****Kinda ironic isn't it? ****No one wanted to go in the dark, damp forest but Inuyasha knew he had to get his sword. ****Sango volunteered Miroku and Miroku said he wasn't going unless Sango was. **

**Sango threw him Shippo and said, "Pretend its me." ****If that wasn't any worse then with the help of Miroku's terrible direction sense they got lost. ****_'I could've gotten lost with Naraku in here and it would be like heaven! But no! I had to get stuck with 2 idiots and one doesn't even know north from south!' _ Inuyasha thought as he pushed back a branch and continued to look for his beloved sword. ****Miroku followed and as if on cue the branch swung and hit Miroku in the face. ****Inuyasha saw and began to laugh so hard he fell to the ground, which had briars all over it. ****Inuyasha screamed out in pain while Miroku and Shippo fell to the ground with the lovely briars on it. ****If the briars could laugh they would be laughing at the pain they were all in. But since briars can't the birds did. ****They chirped their song, which was mocking them in a weird kinda way. **

**They quickly picked themselves up and brushed the briars off them. **"**I'm hungry." Shippo had returned to his hunger problem. **"**Me to and I miss Sango." Miroku had also returned to his whining and Inuyasha again told them all to shut up which as usual did no good. ****"Hey Inuyasha…" Inuyasha cut off Shippo. **"**Shut up I know your hungry and yeah we know you miss Sango Miroku so don't start again!" Inuyasha yelled. **"**I think you should listen to him." Miroku stammered.** **Inuyasha turned to see a giant bear holding his sword. "What should we do?" Miroku asked. ****Inuyasha fell to the ground and everyone followed his example. ****The bear sniffed each one and continued its stroll through the forest. **

"**That stupid bear has my sword!" Inuyasha cried out. ****The bear turned and faced Inuyasha and the rest of the unimportant characters. Audience throws things and yells 'There important to!' sheesh ok; ok sorry fine Inuyasha, Miroku and Shippo! Better now? 'Yes!' ****Inuyasha ran as fast as he could while the bear chased him through the forest. ****He somehow found his way out and saw Kagome and Sango. ****He stopped and the bear was ready to attack, he snatched his sword and with one fatal swoop scared the bear off. **"**Hey! Your back!" Kagome said. **"**Yeah I am well come on lets go find the rest of the sacred jewel shards." ****Inuyasha said. Both girls nodded and they set off. _'I think I forgot something…nah probably not.' _Inuyasha thought to himself. **

** Mean while in the forest**

**"You think he's coming back?" Miroku asked. "He has to be I mean how could he forget us?" Shippo reasoned. ****2 Hours later "Yeah he's not coming back." Shippo and Miroku said as they walked through the unfamiliar forest searching for Inuyasha and them. **

**END **

**Hoped you liked it! Let me know what you think ok? **


End file.
